Autumn's Breeze
by Kat-Sakura
Summary: I suck at summarie so just read and find out and it's a one-shot!


I can't think of a summary so just read! I m handing another version of this but similar to this one the only different is the names to my English teacher… hehehe

Ray: so who's this story about anyways?

Me: Read and find out!

Max: Uh… you do know that, that is not much help.

Me: Who ever said I was supposed to help.

Tyson: Come on and start the story already! I want to go eat!

Me: You and your stomach. Sighs Well then will some one do the disclaimer? Looks around Ah ha Kai why wont you do it?

Kai: No.

Me: Come on Kai…

Tyson: how about I do it?

Me: No! If Kai doesn't do it then you can go eat because if the disclaimer isn't done I can't start.

Everybody but me (Kai of course) Begs Kai to do it or else they're stuck here forever Mwahahahaha…

Kai: I'll do it just leave me alone. KatSakura does NOT own Beyblade so don't sue her.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The day was bright with a gentle autumn breeze. The sounds of birds chirping, squirrel running and rustling leaves. Everything was perfect, small houses below you and trees behind you. The feeling of com and peacefulness would envelop all your senses that's if you're not me. I thought that if I sat there and relax all the ill feelings I have will leave and let me be. How wrong I was. The pain that surrounds me won't let go of me. I'm trapped like a rat in a cage. The pain that diluted me of my happiness wont let go.

The scene in front of me blurs once again, tears welled up in my eyes but I won't let them fall. I will not admit defeat; I won't give her the sense of victory. All this happened just a few hours ago.

I was standing there in the arrival area of the airport waiting for you to come through the doors. After what seems like an eternity an announcement was made. What I hear made my heart shatter, my legs to buckle underneath me and before I know it I was on my hands and knees. It all started out as a whimper, then it turned into a sob and even after all that I lost myself. I lost myself in a whirl of emotions, I didn't even realize that I picked myself up and began to walk. All I knew was pain, sorrow, mournful, love loneliness and lost. When my brain decided to work again, I found myself at a hillside the place where I you all those years ago.

I keep on asking myself the same question over and over again. 'Why? Why did it have to be you? Why did it have to be now? What have I done to deserve this? What have you done to deserve this?'

I close my eyes and I see you. In remember like it was just yesterday when you told me that you have to go on the business trip.

Flash Back

"Yuki, I'm just going to be gone for a week and I'll be back before you know it." You said with that trademark smile of yours and the twinkle in you sparkling amber eyes.

End Flash Back

Tears began to well up in my eyes again and this time I can't hold them back. Silently a solitary tear roll down my check and hits the rock I sat on. "Raymond, you're not going to be gone for a week anymore but forever. Away from me, away with her."

Years have past and I once again come up to this hillside and think of you like always. Remembering the time when you were still here with me. I'm yearning to see you again even though I know that I can't. The single knowledge that knowing I won't be able to see you again makes my heart aches. The vision of you once again is dissipating. I close my eyes hopping to catch you before you're gone. I failed, I failed you, and I failed myself. I screamed your name hopping that you would turn around. But you are too far-gone to hear. Finally for the first and the last time you dissolved into the darkness.

After another four years have past brings me to today and once again I come up to this hillside, hoping to remember you. Until I realize that I cant remember you because all that I will and can remember is the darkness that took you. They took you, no, she took you. She took you away from me, and I'll find you if it's the last thing I do. Wait for me Raymond because Lady Death decides that it is my time, I'm coming. Before all my senses left me, for one last time in my life I felt the gentle autumn's breeze and this time it brought a message. 'Come home.' "Raymond I'm home."

* * *

Me: All done!

Ray: Y- you killed me?

Me: Ahh… yea…

Ray: You, you killed me…

Tyson: Haha… Ray you're dead! Man I feel sorry for you!

Ray: I'll kill you Tyson!

Tyson: you can't kill me you're dead… Ah…

Me��" Er… tell me what you think so read and review…

Cya another time!


End file.
